


dorm living

by Bunnypngs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnypngs/pseuds/Bunnypngs
Summary: just smutty drabble for College Humanstuck! Cronkri
Relationships: Cronus Ampora & Kankri Vantas, Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	dorm living

When moving into college you should expect a few things not only from yourself but from other people as well. There are things that you should be prepared for in your life but nothing could prepare Kankri for the position that he was in right now. Everything started off completely normal, it was a normal day for him to say the absolute least.  
He went to all of his classes, studied at the library for a good amount of time, and met up with Latula and Mituna at the cafeteria for dinner then proceeded to walk back to his dorm. He was tired and wanted to have a shower and then go to bed, but upon opening the door he was faced with the sounds of moaning and the sight of his roommate being ridden by what he assumed to be the fourth partner he’s brought back in his entirety of knowing him.

A blush came across his face like wildfire as he made eye contact with the rando on top, which immediately caused them to halt in what they were doing and freeze up like a deer in headlights. An irritated groan came from the male under them as his hands began to slide up their thigh and squeeze it with a bit of frustration. Head dropping back on to the pillow as he rotated his hips in the desperate attempt of getting some sort of friction.  
‘’ Hey, doll why’d ya stop?’’ He said with a growl and attempted again to rotate his hips only to stop and turn his head towards where the person on top of him was staring. Making eye contact with the red-eyed A groan left his lips, as he removed his hands from the other’s thighs and dropped them on the sides of him, then bringing one of his hands up to run his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. ‘’ Well...shit.’’  
Kankri stood there with a red face. He was purely embarrassed. He grabbed the handle of the door and swung it shut, sliding down the wall next to the door and pulled his feet to his chest. A bunch rustling could be heard from the other side of the door and after twenty-minutes, the door opened and the two emerged the rando looking very embarrassed and …cronus was just nonchalant about it. While they were saying their goodbyes, Kankri got up to walk into the dorm room. It reeked of sex. A frustrated sigh left him as he went to grab an air freshener and a candle to get rid of the smell, also turning on the fan in the room so that there could be some ventilation going on. He placed his bookbag on the side of his desk and went to grab some clothes from his dresser.

He stripped out of his pants that were too tight around him because of his awkward boner. Hopefully, he could get out of the room quick enough for him to get in the showers and relieve himself.  
Kankri was obviously extremely sexually frustrated and no matter how high and mighty he made himself out to be because of his celibacy...He was just as filthy if not worse. He had urges that sometimes became too much for him to handle. He had fantasies that he wouldn’t dare tell anyone...desires. A sigh came from him as he bit his lip and began taking his sweater off, only for the door to open and he immediately pull it back down.  
‘’ shit Kanny, next time can you knock before you come in...I’m kinda disappointed I didn’t get to finish ya know?.’’ The taller male huffed at him placing his hands in his pants pockets.  
‘’ Kankri. And you know how I feel about sexual activity in the dorm room. Why can’t you simply respect that? This is the fourth ti-’’ Kankri shot a glare over his shoulder at the other male, who rolled his eyes in response.  
‘’ First off, this ain’t just your room chief. I live here too... And second off what’s the big deal? A little sex ain’t never hurt anybody.’’  
‘’ You just don’t understand, do you? Is there anything that goes on in that simple mind of yours besides sex, drugs, and liquor? Do you have any sort of personality at all? Any goals? You know there is more to life than whatever you have going on in that head of yours. Is there anything you want to do with yourself beside be a disappointment to your entire fami-’’ His words were cut off by a hand wrapping itself around his neck and roughly shoving him against the wall. An almost animalistic growl emitting from his throat as he narrowed his eyes at kankri.  
‘’ Look chief, You know I don’t usually give a fuck about the insufferable ranting you go on about, but if you EVER bring up my family again. I’ll kill you where you stand. capeesh?’’ His voice dropped several notches as he spoke to Kankri. His Italian accent seemingly becoming thicker and more dangerous. It made butterflies stir in Kankri’s stomach as he struggled under the other’s gaze.  
A shudder ran down his body and it was a violent one. Dryly swallowing his spit the smaller male looked up at him with a scared but slightly aroused look. This was one of his many fantasies. That one day Cronus would snap at him during one of his rants and choke him out. The thought of being fucked until his voice was hoarse and he couldn’t speak anymore was not helping the boner that he’s had between his legs from the previous incident as he was becoming harder to hide it. Hands sliding down his body to grab the hems of his sweater and pull it over his boxers. Kankri was pulled out of his lewd thoughts by the grip of the hand around his neck tightening.  
‘’ I said Capeesh?’’ Another growl came from the taller male’s throat as he looked down at Kankri.  
‘’ Yes, sir.’’ A whimper managed to escape Kankri’s throat as he replied to the other. The response not only startled him but Cronus as well because he cocked one of his thick eyebrows at Kankri before letting out a chuckle. ‘’ Sir?’’ He leaned close to the other’s ear. His hot breath blowing on to his neck sending another shiver down Kankri’s body. ‘’ Is there something you want to tell me, baby boy? Cause don’t think I ain’t notice how hot and bothered you were when I walked in the room. You get off to seeing other people fuck, huh?’’ Another mocking chuckle emitted from him and Kankri wanted nothing more than to recoil into his sweater but that was impossible with the hand that was wrapped around his neck. This is the position that he was never in a million years prepared for. He could talk his way out of almost anything because half of the time no one understood what he was saying at all whatsoever. But this time the cat really had his tongue.  
He wanted to tell the other off, curse him out, and tell him that he’s sick in the head if ever thinks Kankri would ever sleep with him. In reality though he knew he desired Cronus and wanted him to completely violate him everywhere. He wanted to be begging for the other to fuck him with his legs spread like the true slut he really was. Cum dripping down his thighs from the creampie he wanted so badly. His mouth began to water at the thought of Cronus pumping him full of his seed to the point it was leaking out of him. He wants to be cover in it.  
‘’ Aye doll, you there?’’ His voice broke the thick train of thought that was Kankri mentally ranting, and it was silent for a minute before he meekly reached out to grab Cronus’ shirt gripping it and allowing his eyes to shift to the floor. He was painfully hard and couldn’t help but thrust his hips word a bit against the air in search of friction. ‘’Cronus..’’ Another Whimper left his throat as he looked up at him and shifted slightly. ‘’Please…’’  
Cronus silently watched the other his eyes examining his face with a slightly flustered look. He really couldn’t believe that Kankri ...was aroused at the moment. He moved his hand from his throat and to his face cupping it and bring him in for a kiss. It was rough yet passionate at the same time, his hands sliding down to cup Kankri’s ass earning him a moan as he hiked the other boy up against the wall. Tongues sliding against each other, the sounds of sloppy kissing filling the silence in the room. When they pulled away from each other there was a string of saliva connecting them at the mouth. Their face were both flustered as the stared at each other before Cronus went to biting and kissing at Kankri’s neck moving his hands under his sweater to play with his nipples while he sucked hickeys on to his neck and grinding their hips together. Kankri let out thrills, whimpers, and moans as he desperately rocked his hips against the others. Pushing his chest into Cronus’ hands his nipples were extremely sensitive because he had them pierced.. A secret that Cronus soon discovered only to pull his face out of Kankri neck and look at him.  
‘’ you have nipple piercings?’’  
‘’ Yes, I-I’ve had them for quite sometime…’’  
‘’ Why ain’t I ever seen them??’’  
‘’ Well… I don’t change in front of you and when I do..It’s usually with my back facing you.’’  
Cronus paused for a quick second to smirk at him before leaning forward to take one of Kankri’s nipples in his mouth and sucking on it earning another moan from the smaller male.’’ sexy.’’ He said as he grabbed him from off the wall and went to take him to the bed and lay him down. He himself started to strip out off his shirt. Kankri watched on the bed with wondering eyes, of course, he’s seen Cronus shirtless before… They live in the same room after all but that wasn’t going to stop him from admiring the tattoos that he had all over him, and the way he has a trail of hair that led down.. He bit his bottoms lips snaking his tongue over his snakebites. His hands reacted before he did as his fingers traced the hem of the other’s joggers. This took Cronus by surprise as he was met with a pair of eyes looking up at him in a begging manner. He gave a simple head nod and before he knew it Kankri hand yanked down his pants and had his hands wrapped around his dick.  
A gasp came from both of them at the same time as Kankri traced his fingers over the other’s dick. It was bigger than what he imagined and certainly was bigger than the toys he use on himself when he indulged in his fantasies while Cronus was gone. He rubbed his thumb over the tip of it curiously, earning a moan which only encouraged him to take the tip of it in his mouth.

Cronus let out a sigh of pleasure at feeling the warm wetness of Kankri mouth engulf his dick. He couldn’t lie that this is something that he’s wanted since he saw Kankri on move-in day in those tight jeans that hugged his nice little ass just right, and now here he is receiving a blow job from him.  
Kankri pushed the other's cock as far as he could down his throat, in all honesty, he didn't really have gag reflexes at all. This was something that he learned when he was younger. He deep throated Cronus bobbing his head back and forth and using his hands to rub whatever he couldn't fit in his mouth. Moaning around his dick to stimulate vibrations which granted him another satisfied groan from the man above him. His tongue began to rub against the underside of his shaft, circling around the tip and pulling it out of his mouth to kiss down the shaft to his balls, taking one In his mouth letting out another horny moan then going back to taking Cronus in his mouth. He wasn't even being touched and he could feel himself leaking in his boxers.  
'' Fuck who would've thought that high and mighty Kanny could suck dick like this? not me for sure.'' He said groaning as he gripped Kankri's hair in his hands the feeling of his orgasm coming. He bit his lips and Pushed his hips forward in a rough manner causing the other to let out a startled choke and then a moan as tears flooded each corner of his eyes as Cronus' face fucked him.  
'' Fuck your mouth is so sloppy and wet. I can't wait to feel that cute little ass around me. Isn't that what you want? my dick in you? fucking you like the little slut that you know you are?'' He growled as his thrust began to become more jagged and out of rhythm. Kankri tried his best by placing his hands on the other's hips but it was to no avail. His face was being smeared with spit, tears, and pre-cum that accumulated from sucking him off. Cronus let out a hiss as he roughly yanked Kankri's head backward popping his dick from his mouth with a wet noise following behind it, strings of thick saliva connecting the tip of it to Kankri's swollen lips, a whine came from him as he felt his mouth being empty. He tried to lean forward but Cronus had a good grip on his head.  
'' Stay still doll.'' He growled as he used his other hand to frantically get himself off. His hand movements became sloppy and before Kankri knew it Cronus grip tighten and there were warm white fluids coming on to his face. He opened his mouth to catch some of it, using his tongue to lick what dripped.  
A satisfied sigh came from the male above him as he let go of Kankri's head, he grabbed his chin to look make the smaller male look up at him. He was admiring the art work that he created on his face. He couldn't believe that Kankri fucking Vantas was covered in his semen, it almost made him feel a little tint of pride knowing he'd be the only one to ever see him like this.

Kankri face looked fucked out and Cronus haven't even touched him yet if he had the time he'd torture slowly and make him feel pleasure all over... but for right now it would have to wait. Kankri was completely embarrassed by what just transpired but the problem was that he wanted more of it. He couldn't believe he came in his boxers completely untouched. He was truly touched starved after al he came from sucking dick. He was going to start becoming lost in his thoughts when he was suddenly flipped over on all fours. He let out a surprised squeak just not now reminding himself that he had a toy inside of him from his earlier alone session. Cronus let out a laugh probably from the fact kankri came in his boxers without being touched. '' Slut,'' he muttered under his breathe.

'' AH! Cronus wait---'' It was too late his boxers were already being tossed across the room and he was on display for Cronus to see. His glass butt plug with a heart at the end of it was out in the open. Kankri's face turned hot in embarrassment as he clenched around it almost as if he was trying to hide it. there was silence and then whistle that came from behind him and then a chuckle. '' Damn kitten you're really full of surprised huh?'' There he goes with those stupid nicknames again. Kankri had to admit that as annoying as they are....He kinda liked them especially since they came from Cronus. A hand harshly collided with the globe that is Kankri's ass earning a surprised moan from him, and him pushing his ass back against Cronus' hand.  
'' Do you even deserve me fucking you?'' The taller male said taking the base of the toy and pulled it out before pushing it back in roughly causing Kankri to moan and push his hips back with a whine. ''you're such a slut. If I'd known fucking you would shut you up I would've done it a long time ago.'' He growled taking the toy once again and pulling it out and shoving back in roughly causing Kankri to let out a choked sob from him as he clenched around the toy and arched his back.  
''Cronus please...''  
'' Please what slut.'' He said in a harsh tone fucking the toy in and out of the other, the notched on it passing through Kankri's sensitive walls. He could feel himself getting hard again, his hips rocking against the violent thrusting coming from behind him as he let out a choked moan.  
'' please fuck me.. I am slut please.''' Not in a million years did Cronus or Kankri think that he'd ever say those words out of his mouth, but apparently it was enough for Cronus because he yanked the toy out of him leaving him to feel empty, but it was short-lived as Cronus shoved his dick inside of him.

Cronus gave Kankri a minute to adjust to his size before roughly thrusting himself in and out of the other. The room quickly began filled with the noises of skin on skin contact, his hands grabbed at Kankri's hips pulling him back with each thrust as Kankri let out loud moans. The bed creaking under them and slamming into the wall with a violent force. Kankri pushed his hips back against the other's violent thrusting reaching between himself to touch his dick only for his hand to be slapped away and given a growl. His hair was roughly yanked backward as his back was pressed up against Cronus' chest. '' did I fucking say touch yourself??'' He growled into his ear, earning a small whimper from him Kankri. '' No...'' He replied back, Being as tiny as he is the thrusting was sending him forwards with each motion. It was until Cronus started to abuse his prostate that he began seeing stars. 

''fuck! right there Cronus please!''

''you're so fucking tight you know that Kanny?'' Once again Cronus gave a rough slap to the others ass this time leaving a red handprint on his freckled ass. '' nice and tight for me aren't you? you like taking my dick don't you.'' He slapped Kankri's ass again earning a moan from him and Kankri pushing his hips up against him. '' answer me.'' Cronus growled.

'' Y-yes ..AhH! I love taking your dick Cronus. I love feeling it deep inside of me.'' Kankri moaned out wrapping his arms around the pillow in front of him and meeting cronus with each thrust. Cronus let out a moan at the other's words, leaning over Kankri and reaching under him and began to stroke Kankri's dick as his thrust started to become less hasty and more jagged and needy. '' Fuck kanny I'm going to cum.'' He groaned in the other ear, biting on the outer part of it. ''Cum in me-!'' Kankri pushed his hips back more frantically trying to also get the friction from Cronus hand jerking him off. After a couple more thrust they both let out loud moans. Cronus bit hard on to Kankri's neck and Kankri came all over the sheets and Cronus' hand and while Cronus came inside of him. They both slumped on to the bed with Cronus carefully pulling out of Kankri and rolling over to on his back.

''fuck...'' He looked over at Kankri who hid his face in the pillow out of embarrassment. He leaned forwards and kissed him on the cheeks. ''So....what else should I know about you?'' That Earned him a flustered groan 

''shut up Ampora.''

he let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled kankri to his chest who laid his head there. Kankri looked up at him and shifted a bit in his arms.

''...can we do it again..?''

''Again...? ... Vantas you're really something else.'' He smirked as Kankri crawled on top of him. Lets just say that neither of them was going to any classes tomorrow.


End file.
